El home run de Isabella
by LucyGomez
Summary: Tener 16 años y ser la hija del coach del equipo no es fácil y menos cuando todo tu equipo de béisbol está compuesto por puros niños. Bueno, al menos tengo lo que ninguna chica de la escuela tiene, a los chicos más populares de la escuela todo el tiempo para mi deleite personal; porque créanlo o no, soy una chica...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

El home run de Isabella

Rated: M

EdxBella

ElenaGlam

.

Tener 16 años y ser la hija del coach del equipo no es fácil y menos cuando todo tu equipo de béisbol está compuesto por puros niños. Bueno, al menos tengo lo que ninguna chica de la escuela tiene, a los chicos más populares de la escuela todo el tiempo para mi deleite personal; porque créanlo o no, soy una chica y me encanta deleitarme con los chicos que tengo de compañeros, sobre todo con Edward Cullen, el capitán del equipo.

.

.

Ser Isabella Swan no era fácil, menos cuando mi padrastro, Phil Dywer, se encargaba de que yo, lo más cerca que iba a estar de tener un hijo, siguiera sus pasos en el béisbol. Las chicas de la escuela se encargaban de molestarme, o al menos intentarlo, por pasar demasiado tiempo con los chicos populares, pero mis amigos siempre me defendían a capa y espada; cosa que provocaba que ellas se enojaran aún más conmigo y eso hacía que fuera impopular y sin amigas, al menos del mismo sexo que yo.

Aún recuerdo los ojos de mi madre, Renée, cuando Phil le dijo que había marcado la carrera que había hecho que mi equipo ganara el partido y que tenía muchas esperanzas en mí. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo y, desde ese entonces, ella nunca se perdía un juego mío. Pasamos más tiempo viendo camisas para entrenar, tenis y cachuchas que ropa de moda, maquillaje y zapatos que vería una chica normal de mi edad.

Aún me queda un año en el colegio y estoy pronta a cumplir los 17, en septiembre, y este año quisiera que fuera diferente, tener un real último año de colegio antes de la universidad.

Capítulo 1: La chica de al lado

.

Para variar, en la casa de al lado de la nuestra siempre había gente mudándose, pero, por lo general, era gente sin hijos. Aquel día, cuando saqué a Rufus a pasear mientras yo corría los seis kilómetros diarios para mantenerme en forma en las vacaciones, vi a una chica con el pelo corto en forma de Pixie, demasiado joven para tener su propia casa y más con lo grande que se veía el señor con el que estaba entrando.

La vena chismosa de la familia Swan salió a relucir y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba saludando a la chica de cabellos cortos con la mano de lejos; pero lo más extraño fue que ella me devolvió el saludo con mucha intensidad mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Hola, me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, venimos de Nueva York y somos nuevos aquí, ¿y tú eres? —dijo tan rápido y sin respirar que creí que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento, mientras una reluciente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan y vivo en la casa contigua. —Genial, Swan, tú y tu sarcasmo nos llevarán lejos siempre.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 17 los cumplí el pasado 20 de julio, voy en último año del cole… En realidad no conozco a nadie aquí, así que te consideraré como mi primera amiga en California, aunque en realidad no soy de tener muchas amigas.

—Será agradable conocernos, Alice, cuando gustes pasarte por mi casa será todo un placer. Yo también voy a empezar mi último año. Tengo que ir a pasear a Rufus y es tarde, fue un placer. —Con esas palabras me despedí agitando la mano, al momento que me iba corriendo.

Ella era muy extraña, aunque se veía en verdad que era muy simpática. Lamentablemente, por la manera que se veía, sabía que pronto se volvería del clan de Rosalie Hale y yo sólo pasaría a ser la vecina "rarita".

.

Todo mi circuito de corrido me la pasé pensando en mi último año, deseando que todo cambiara este año para poder tener algo diferente a lo que siempre veía en la escuela.

Así me la pasé todo el tiempo y no me percaté de que había alguien esperándome en mi garaje; cuando regresé a casa, allí estaba Alice sentada.

—¡Hey, Alice!, ¿qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que me enoje ni nada por estilo, pero pensé que estarías desempacando, considerando que llegaron hace apenas unas horas.

—Bueno… en realidad, quería saber si podías ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial conmigo, no conozco a nadie aquí. Ya me encargué de mis cosas, pero si estás ocupada lo entiendo, podemos ir mañana. —La cara de Alice reflejaba sus ganas de ir al centro comercial y se veía tan desesperada que no tuve el corazón para decirle que no.

—Alice, creo que primero debo bañarme para ir, ¿no crees? —Ella hizo un puchero de bebé, pero asintió en modo de aceptación—. Pasa en lo que me visto para irnos.

Tomé mi toalla rápido y mi ropa interior para entrar al baño. Una vez dentro de la ducha, se me relajaron los músculos tensos del ejercicio de hoy. Sentir el agua fría fue la indicación de que era hora de salir de la regadera.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, vi a Alice sentada en mi cama con el ceño fruncido viendo a mi clóset.

—¡Esto es inaudito!, ¿cómo puedes vivir con toda esa ropa? No hay ninguna falda o short coqueto o por lo menos unos jeans de tu talla y no unos que parecen de niño.

—Primero, Alice, nunca he tenido nada de eso porque nunca he entendido lo que pretenden todas al usar esa ropa. Y a Renée y Phil no les importan esas cosas, así que nadie me enseñó sobre eso. ¿Y qué es eso de Bella? Nunca nadie me ha dicho algo diferente de Isabella.

—Ok, si el problema es ese nos vamos ahora mismo al centro comercial, no dejaré que una amiga mía se vista tan mal.

Sólo atiné a mover los hombros en señal de derrota y terminar de vestirme con mi ropa de siempre: unos pantalones anchos de mezclilla rotos por las rodillas y una playera de los Blue Jay, mi equipo favorito de béisbol. Alice frunció más el ceño al ver mi atuendo, pero yo preferí ignorarla.

Cuando salimos, vi que Alice se dirigía hacia su casa y así que pensé que lo mejor era seguirla antes de preguntar.

—Iremos en mi auto, la verdad pocas veces soporto que alguien maneje para mí y ya fue demasiado durante el camino hacia California.

Eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo que más me impactó fue el hermoso Porsche que había en su garaje, no era el típico Porsche que uno espera de una adolecente en un color chillón, era color blanco y tan hermoso que tuve que contener las ganas de llorar.

—Vamos, Bella, sube que no tenemos todo el día.

Al llegar al centro comercial no pude objetar nada porque Alice, literalmente, me arrastró a muchas tiendas de chicas y me metió en los probadores con miles de prendas; y yo, sin decir una palabra, intrigada y maravillada por esta nueva experiencia de ir de compras con una amiga, hacía lo que ella me pedía. Los jeans estaban muy bonitos, algunos eran rasgados artísticamente y otros tan apretados que veía curvas que no sabía que tenía en mí. Pero, de repente, vi algo a lo que me iba a negar completamente y eran los vestidos.

—¡Alice!, de ninguna manera me pondré esto, es demasiado… —le dije desde el probador, al tiempo que vi entrar a Rose con Kate y Lauren. Yo estaba en la puerta del probador con un vestido negro, entallado, con mangas de color dorado, uno de esos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

No supe qué hacer y sólo atiné a regresar al probador y esconderme en lo que se iban, pero escuché como hablaban entre ellas.

—¿Quién es ella? Se ve que tiene un buen gusto si viste con esos jeans de Guess de la nueva temporada, son lo in —dijo Kate y ahí reaccioné que hablaban de Alice; y yo, simplemente, quería salir y decirles que se jodieran, pero decidí escuchar para saber sus planes.

—Sera interesante saber de ella, no parece de California, indaguen quién es ella y todo lo que puedan para asegurarnos que no interfiera con nuestros planes, tal vez sea potencial para unirse a nosotras —les ordenó Rosalie a sus secuaces.

Preferí quedarme en el probador para no generar un problema con Alice, aunque eso no evitó que ella se acercara al probador.

—Belly, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo vas ahí adentro?

En ese momento bendije a todos los dioses del mundo porque me llamara por su recién descubierto apodo y no por mi nombre completo como todo el mundo. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrirle la puerta sin mostrarme y dejar que ella entrara.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Alice, esas chicas de ahí son las populares de la escuela y créeme que si quieres tener una buena vida social aquí no deben verte conmigo, yo puedo defenderme de ellas sola pero no quiero que arruinen tu oportunidad de tener vida social si te ven conmigo.

—Bella, creo que será mejor que paguemos y nos vayamos a casa. —Su cara era una derrota total.

Aunque me negué, Alice me convenció de llevarme algunas cosas, un par de vestidos y shorts demasiados cortos para mi gusto, pero la experta en moda era ella, y todo fue a cambio de que me dejaría pagar aunque sea unas prendas.

El camino a nuestras casas fue en silencio y yo no me atrevía a decir nada, sólo quería disfrutar un poco más de la única amiga que había tenida en mucho tiempo antes de que ella también se volviera del séquito de Rose.

Bajamos del carro y vi a Jazz sentado en mi garaje con la mirada perdida y, en cuanto me vio, se quedó paralizado, aunque me di cuenta que obviamente no me observaba a mí, sino a Alice. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba impresionado.

—Bella, bajemos todo esto y te enseñaré cómo debes usar todo —gritó Alice desde la cajuela, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jasper estaba allí, ayudándola, y ella se quedó completamente roja al verlo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al terminar de subir todo a mi cuarto, Jasper bajó, pero yo aún seguía sin saber qué hacía aquí.

—Jasper, debes tener hambre, acompáñame, te daré algo de comida de má. —Él sólo me vio dubitativo, pero soltó un largo suspiro y me acompañó en silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, saqué un plato ya servido que Renée, mi madre, dejaba siempre listo para los chicos.

—Ahora sí, dime, Jasper, ¿qué pasó para que vengas a esta hora y te quedes tanto tiempo afuera de mi casa esperando? —Jazz bajó la mirada, nervioso, no sabía qué decirme.

—María rompió conmigo, dijo que era tan poca cosa, que una chica era mejor que yo en el equipo.

—¡Esa zorra!, deja que la vea, la voy a golpear, Jazz, si no lo hice cuando te engañó con el tipo de Seattle cuando se fue a ver universidades con Nettie lo haré ahora, nadie se mete con mis amigos y sale ileso, Jazz. Ustedes siempre me han cuidado, pero ahora sí le voy a romper la madre a esa maldita perra; ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso de ti? —Al terminar sólo pude ver a Alice en la puerta de la cocina asustada por mis gritos—. Disculpa, Ali, pero iré a matar a alguien y enterrar su cadáver.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Jasper me detuvo del brazo.

—No irás a ningún lado, Taz, ella lo dijo hoy cuando la fui a despedir, se va un semestre de intercambio a México… disque a reencontrarse con sus raíces latinas.

—Esa zorra, Jazz, te dije cuando empezó todo esto que no era buena y, encima, te lo dice así porque sabe que la iba a matar por decir eso. —Ya estaba harta, nadie se metía con mis amigos sin sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Bella será mejor que le hagas caso, no tiene sentido alterarse, no vale la pena eso —dijo Alice, pero al final no iba a ganar nada enojándome, así que intente calmarme para no asustarla.

—¿Bella? ¿En serio, Pixie? ¿Le dijiste Bella a Taz? ¿De dónde te sacó, Isabella?

Alice se sonrojó y murmuró tímidamente:

—Soy nueva y vivo al lado ahora, vengo de Nueva York.

—Bueno Alice, o pequeña Pixie, bienvenida al vecindario, yo vivo enfrente en la casa azul, del pit bull que ladra a las cinco de la mañana.

—Hablando de pit bull, Jazz, me debes una correa nueva para Rufus porque la que te presté para Tyson está rota.

—No, Isabella, te toca esta vez, yo compré la última que se comieron este par.

Así pasó la noche, entre bromas de Jazz hacia Alice por su tamañito, ella sonrojándose y riéndose de eso y yo molestando a Jasper por molestarla.

Ella salió sólo un momento para avisar que se quedaría a dormir, aprovechando que mis padres salieron a una reunión de entrenadores de la ciudad. Jasper ya tenía una habitación, donde se quedaban de vez en cuando con Edward y Emmett; pero nunca una chica se había quedado a dormir en mi casa y eso me hacía sentir incómoda de muchas maneras. Quería que mi amistad con Alice fuera real y no sólo algo del momento, de verdad lo ansiaba, pero sentía que en cualquier momento ella la dejaría para ser parte de las populares.

Al regresar Alice ya habíamos ordenado pizzas y estuvimos platicando hasta que ella se fue a dormir a mi recamara, yo sólo le dije que en un momento la alcanzaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? Ya me dirás qué traes con la Pixie que te noto muy rara. —Jazz y su don para percatarse de las emociones de las personas con tan sólo verlas.

—No tengo nada, simplemente nos acabamos de conocer y sabes que no tengo amigas y de verdad creo que Alice puede ser mi amiga, congeniamos casi enseguida y es muy genial estar con ella sin tener que parecer un chico como con ustedes.

—Isabella, sabes que no necesitas eso con nosotros, jamás lo has necesitado.

—Lo sé, Jasper, pero por una vez quisiera ser esa persona que no sé ser porque nadie me dijo cómo… Sabes que desde mamá se casó con Phil y papá murió, él vio en mí al hijo que nunca pudo tener y jamás he sido la más femenina y agraciada de todas las niñas; además Alice me agrada, no es como las presuntuosas de la escuela que son así porque son bonitas. —Cuando terminé Jasper tenía una mueca en su cara con desaprobación.

—Simplemente si ella decide alejarse de ti, Isabella, no quiero verte afectada de nuevo, eres como mi hermana menor, así que no me gusta verte sufrir.

—Lo sé, pero es un tema que no me gusta tocar, mejor déjalo y vamos a dormir —dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación para encontrarme con una Alice sacando todo de mi armario y poniéndolo en una bolsa de basura negra

—Alice, ¿qué haces con mi ropa?

—Fácil, no podía dormir con todo esto en tu armario, sentía la ansiedad subir por mi cuerpo y, además, no te enseñé a usar tu nuevo guardarropa —dijo con una mueca en los labios y muy decidida a que fuera una noche larga jugando a Cenicienta y el hada madrina.

Cuando terminamos y caímos dormidas, sólo pude soñar como quería que fuera el siguiente curso, aún sabiendo que nada de eso podría sucederme.

.

.

Así fueron pasando los días, Alice y yo éramos buenas amigas, cada vez teníamos más confianza una en la otra. Aunque me daba cuenta que ella era un poco tímida, una vez que entraba en confianza podría ser un huracán imparable al que había que tenerle miedo.

Pasábamos tardes enteras juntas en mi casa, porque siempre había algo que impedía que fuera a la suya y ella decía que era por la mudanza, así que le creí.

Sus padres habían organizado una gran barbacoa en su casa de bienvenida, donde irían todos nuestros conocidos, pero yo no estaba preparada para lo que vería en esa casa.

Me vestí con la ropa que me dio Alice, me sentía rara por ser la primera vez que no usaba mis jeans enormes y casacas de equipos. Ahora tenía unos jeans hasta los tobillos con una blusa blanca y un chaleco de imitación de cuero, pero lo más bonito era unos zapatos puntiagudo de tipo botín de piso color verde, casi amarillo, que amé desde que Alice los vio en la tienda y me hizo probármelos.

Alice tenía una casa muy bonita, pero en cuanto entré me di cuenta que tenían más dinero del que aparentaba tener, lo que me habló bien de ella porque no era presuntuosa.

Parte de ser un Swan era llegar tarde y cuando entré en la fiesta ya había comenzado y vi algo para lo que jamás estaría preparada: Alice estaba con Rosalie y su séquito de moscas. Ellas le hablaban bien, sin molestarla y, aunque ella parecía incómoda, me vio y no se acercó a saludarme y así pasó toda la noche.

La fiesta fue muy bonita, pero me decepcionó mucho que Alice no me hablara por quedarse con el Team Zorras, así que hice lo de siempre, me quedé con los chicos, hablando y divirtiéndome, aunque Tyler era muy efusivo conmigo, más de lo normal y yo no sabía qué hacer con sus detalles hacia mí, como ir por soda o traer mi plato de comida; nadie había hecho eso por mí nunca y era raro.

Al irse los chicos, yo sólo hacía tiempo para hablar con Alice, pero su madre me dijo algo que me paralizó y me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Alice subió con sus nuevas amigas que se quedaran a dormir por esta noche, sube si deseas, ellas están arriba en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Siempre supe que esto pasaría, Alice era del tipo de chica que siempre estaba con las perras de Rosalie y su equipo; pero, aunque lo negara, la extrañaría, porque, aunque fue corto el tiempo que compartimos, la llegué a apreciar como una buena amiga.

**Quiero agradecer quien sigue esta historia de verdad son un amor de personas sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo con todo mi corazón la historia. Les recuerdo que tenemos un grupo de fb creado por mi hermosa Vero Grey y también mi fb, mi twitter y mi ask para quienes me quieran agregar y demás cosas, todos los links están en mi bio. **

**Los amo con todo love. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Último año, últimas oportunidades.**

"Nosotros somos los campeones, no hay tiempo para los perdedores.  
Porque nosotros somos los campeones del Mundo"

_**Freddie Mercury**_

**.**

El primer día de escuela siempre era el más difícil y presentía que ahora lo sería más, con la nueva recluta de Rosalie Hale.

Alice había pasado días intentando hablar conmigo, pero yo sólo la evitaba, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Isabella Swan no iba a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie y menos de alguien que apenas conocía, como Alice.

Dejé toda la ropa bonita que Alice me había dado en lo más oscuro de mi clóset, no iba a hacer algo simplemente porque quería a mi amiga de regreso. Bueno, aunque decir _toda_ mi ropa nueva sería mucho, sólo me quedé unas cuantas cosas: blusitas discreta y los hermosos jeans artísticamente desgarrados que me encantaban tanto. Aunque deseaba usar los zapatos del día de la fiesta de Alice no me atrevía, porque sabía que en cuanto ella los viera sabría que serían una ofrenda de paz y era algo que no se había ganado.

Esperé, como todos los días de escuela, a que Edward, Jasper y Emm que pasaran por mí. Para mí era odioso y ridículo ir a la escuela con ellos en el carro, pero Phil decía que un equipo unido demostraba inmunidad ante todos.

Al llegar a la escuela, como cada año, Edward tenía un equipo de admiradoras a las que ni siquiera les daba la hora. Y a lo lejos pude vislumbrar un Porsche amarillo que conocía muy bien, pero al que no me quise acercar. Por mucho que me doliera, yo dejé a Alice escoger y ella decidió por el bando de las populares, eso fue suficiente para mí.

Al entrar a la escuela me dirigí directo a mi casillero para poder poner todo en su lugar, como cada año. Aunque no era muy normal, tenía una pequeña obsesión por tener todo limpio y ordenado.

—Miren quién está aquí, si es ni más ni menos que nuestra pobre hombrecita de vuelta. Niñas, ¿no les parece que es hora de le demos a nuestra Isabella su regalo de bienvenida a clases? —Esa era Rosalie Hale, esa maldita perra ya iba a empezar a fastidiar y ni siquiera había terminado de acomodar mis cosas en mi locker.

—Rosie, por si el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos te lo borró de tu cerebrito del tamaño de tus uñas postizas, te lo recuerdo: sabes que no debes jugar pesado conmigo o creo que no quieres ver de nuevo tu hermoso Prada (1) siendo casa de roedores, ¿o sí? —Pude ver por un milisegundo la alarma en sus ojos al ser amenazado su Prada.

Ella sabía que mis amenazas no eran en vano y menos con su Prada, aunque secretamente amaba ese bolso blanco con dos hadas dibujadas que, según había investigado, fue diseñado por James Jean. Sencillamente hermoso por donde lo vieras.

—Ya verás, Swan, a mí nadie me amenaza y sale inmune. —Rosalie se dio vuelta ondeando su rubio y sedoso cabello mientras la seguía su ejército en el que pude ver que estaba mi ex amiga.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápida hasta la hora del almuerzo. Odiaba ese momento porque siempre el primer día se desarrollaba la batalla campal entre las zorras y yo. Aunque, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pelear ese día.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería veía miradas extrañas y risitas, aunque no le di importancia, lo atribuí a mis jeans, a los que aún no me acostumbraba.

Me formé en la fila del almuerzo y en la bandeja había un papel que captó mi atención. ¡Era yo en bikini! ¿Cómo diablos sacaron una foto mía de nuestras vacaciones a una isla en el sur de Texas?

Reuní toda la fuerza que tenía para poder ver por completo ese volante y logré leer el pie de foto:

_Isabella __Swan__ la niña/niño, ¿qué es lo que nos oculta bajo esos harapos que siempre lleva?_

Podía ver su insignia por todos lados, Rosalie no se reconocería cuando terminara con ella después de eso.

Aunque debía reconocer que era una buena foto y me veía bonita. Recordé que la hija de la hermana de Phil me prestó ese bañador porque decía que el mío era horroroso, aunque después Renée puso el grito en el cielo por ello.

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella? ¿Recordando tus intentos de ser una niña? —Tanya iba a ser por donde iba a empezar.

—Oh, Tanya, muchas gracias por la foto, olvidaba los miles de chicos que se me acercaron ese día para conseguir mi número. —Esa chica tenía un problema muy serio de autoestima, odiaba que los chicos se fijaran en otra que no fuera ella, aunque era irracional, era útil para molestarla.

—Pobrecita, intenta conquistar hombres con atributos de adolecente de 13 a sus casi 18. —Mejor me di la vuelta y salí de la cafetería para poder dirigirme al baño del gimnasio.

Las otras chicas no iban al baño del gimnasio porque ninguna, a excepción de mí, hacía algo de ejercicio que no fuera en el gran centro deportivo de California; yo sinceramente lo odiaba, pero Phil lo amaba y no salía de ahí, le encantaba hacer relaciones públicas buscando que patrocinaran el equipo en la escuela.

Estuve ahí cerca de 40 minutos, el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, escuchando We are the champions de Queen en mi Ipod viejo que usaba para correr. No quería salir, pero tenía cálculo avanzado y debía asistir porque era el primer día de clases y eso se iba a ver mal en mi expediente para la beca universitaria.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Alice.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono mordaz que utilicé debió ignorarlo porque sólo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿sabes por qué nos mudamos desde Seattle a California? —cuestionó Alice, yo sólo negué con la cabeza—. En realidad, la versión oficial es que mi papá consiguió un mejor trabajo, pero la real es que no aguantaba más mi otra escuela y a mis compañeras.

En su voz podía notar el temor a contarme eso, pero no iba a dejarla que me manipulara con sus palabras dulces para después botarme por sus amigas populares.

—Alice, por favor, yo creo innecesaria esta conversación, tú y yo no somos amigas y dudo que alguna vez lo volvamos a ser. —Me levanté de mi asiento y salí para dirigirme a mi clase de cálculo, donde me esperaba Edward.

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella, ya has tenido tu pelea de inicio con Rosalie?

Él me esperaba, como siempre, en mi casillero para ir juntos a clases. Éramos los únicos del equipo que iban a cálculo avanzado, ya que ambos necesitábamos créditos extras de las materias para graduarnos con honores y conseguir becas para ir a la universidad. A pesar de que él era un chico alegre, siempre me tenía un respeto de compañeros de equipo. Algo que de verdad agradecía.

—Alguna de esas zorras robó una foto donde salía en bikini en la playa en Texas, cuando fui de vacaciones a ver a mis tías, ¿acaso no las viste? Estaban pegadas en las bandejas de la comida. —Edward sólo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pagaría todo el dinero del mundo por ver qué tan graciosa te veías en bikini. —Su carcajada resonaba por todo el pasillo e incluso algunos se nos quedaban viendo.

—Edward, eres un idiota, ¿a qué te refieres con graciosa? Yo puedo ser guapa cuando quiero y sin parecer prostituta como tus _amiguitas_. —En ese punto ya estaba muy enojada con todos por no creer que podía ser femenina cuando me lo proponía.

.

El día pasó con la normalidad que se podía tener después de que toda la escuela haya visto mis fotos en bikini. Aunque en la clase de gimnasia escuché algunos comentarios subidos de tono acerca de mi aspecto en las fotos, yo sólo fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. No era normal en mí no responder con comentarios mordaces o amenazas, pero sólo quería irme a casa.

Al terminar el día iba callada en el asiento de copiloto en el auto de Edward y ellos me molestaban acerca de lo raro que era verme en bikini. Aunque quería mandarlos al carajo y decirles que no me fastidiaran con esas cosas, me limité a esperar que el camino pasara, llegar lo más rápido a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta el día siguiente.

Bajé y entré rápido a mi casa, cerré la puerta para que vieran que era una clara negación a que ellos se quedaran ese día. No tenía ganas de soportarlos y menos a su testosterona en mi sala molestando por las benditas fotos.

—¡Llegué! —grité pero, para variar, en mi casa no estaban Phil ni Renée. Efectivamente no había nadie en la casa, era mejor así. Decidí saltarme la comida, ya tendría que hacerlo más tarde, en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y tirarme a escuchar alguna porquería pop que secretamente me gustaba, como One Direction o Bruno Mars.

Al entrar, encendí mi PC y, en lo que cargaba, vi por el espejo de mi escritorio mi clóset medio abierto, donde se encontraban los montones de ropa de Alice, y recordé la manera tan afectada en que la vi más temprano mientras me intentó explicar por qué se mudó de Los Ángeles a Seattle. Debería devolverle toda la ropa, aunque ella no la recibiría no estaba bien quedarme con ella si ya no éramos amigas. Aunque sonaba como una mujer despechada, me sentía como si sólo hubiera hablado con ella por interés. Isabella era mi nombre, no el tonto apodo que me dio ella: Bella.

Me cambié, me puse mi pijama y me volví a sentar en mi PC. Abrí YouTube para reírme un rato y olvidar lo que sucedió en la escuela y en mi pantalla brincó un anuncio, que me llamó la atención. No era el típico de una marca de pasta dental, leche o alguna cerveza, sino que trataba de una joven que hablaba de cómo hacían que chicas normales se vieran fabulosas con sus tutoriales de belleza. Ellas eran una comunidad de chicas llamadas Polished (3).

Decidí darle al link de la publicidad y echarle un vistazo de lo que trataba esa comunidad. Lo más sorprendente era que hablaban desde cómo se inventó la máscara de pestañas hasta cómo utilizarla correctamente y escoger una para tu estilo de pestañas.

Pase toda la tarde viendo videos de ese canal en YouTube, incluso me hice una cuenta formal para suscribirme y verlas siempre. Visité los canales de todas las chicas y descubrí muchos otros. Pero en medio de esos videos de miles de chicas hablando maquillaje, ropa, zapatos y tiendas online (que eso fue lo más impresionante de todo, ir de compras sin salir de tu cuarto), fueron los videos de Drawmylife (3). En varios de ellos me di cuenta de que muchas de ellas eran chicas de mi edad, nerds o impopulares, sin amigos, y que, en esa comunidad, llegaron a hacer muchísimos amigas que eran iguales a ellas y compartían la pasión de enseñar a maquillarse, aunque no como profesionales, pero sí dando uno que otro consejo para verse y sentirse bien consigo mismas.

Entre tantos videos tomé una decisión que llegó a mí como una especie de epifanía, resolviendo el misterio de la vida eterna. Yo también quería ser bonita y femenina. Ya no me quería vestir como hombre, sólo porque no sabía vestirme adecuadamente sin hacer el ridículo. Pero tampoco iba a usar la ropa de Alice para parecer una interesada o darle a ella una pista falsa de querer reconciliarme. Iba a comprar ropa online y esperar a que llegara para hacer todo el plan que se formaba en mi cabeza.

Como pude, con el poco dinero que tenía en mi cuenta y utilizando rebajas con cupones de primera vez en tiendas online muy económicas, estuve toda la tarde armando looks inspirados en chicas de YouTube y sus blogs de OOTD (4).

Tenía tres cosas de las cuales estaba segura al terminar el día:

La primera, iba a haber una nuevo yo que sería más bonita, más femenina y más alocada.

La segunda era que me iba a comportar como yo quisiera, no como lo debía hacer para que Renée y a Phil fueran felices.

La tercera y más satisfactoria, era que iba a hacer que todos se dieran cuenta de que las que se burlaron de mi tantos años por no ser como las demás niñas estaban equivocadas, yo era hermosa y sexy, más que cualquier otra.

.

.

1\. Bolso de Prada de edición limitada diseñado por James Jean que se agotó en 2 días. Enlace a una foto: bolsopedia com / etiqueta / james-jean /

2\. Comunidad de YouTube creada por MakeupTubers.

3\. Vídeos virales en los que dibujabas y contabas tu vida y nominabas a personas a hacerlo

4\. Ouffit Of The Day (Conjunto del día): en los videos, sean en inglés o en español, y como hashtag utilizan #OOTD

.

.

.

**Bueno niñas debo decirle que no esperaba los comentarios tanto de aqui como en fb, debo agradecer los Follows y favoritos que me dieron por la historia...**

**Quiero comentarles en estos dias que eh estado escribiendo me di cuenta que mi Bella es un tanto especial con lo que hare con ella. En fin el unos capitulos mas sabran lo que hare por que el siguiente cap. les tengo preparado un regalito es mas un Outtake de lo que paso con Charlie, Rennee y Phil. Ya apareceran mas personajes y otras cosas.**

**p.d. Vaneee mi hermosa te prometo (intentare) no ser taaaan mala con Rosie por que la amo muchito bebe :***

**En mi perfil estan todos mis links incluyendo el de mi nuevo fb y grupo de fb que me creo mi hermosa Verito**

**Las amo**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Adversidades de fortaleza**

.

Las tragedias que trae a la vida son rocas en el camino. Lastiman, duelen, te hacen lloran e, incluso, piensas que no te podrás levantar de nuevo, pero ninguna de ellas es imposible de superar. Dios las crea para evaluar nuestra fortaleza de vida. Aunque hay quienes no sobreviven a ellas y toman el camino fácil, quienes luchan con garras y dientes son quienes tienen las mejores recompensas. Amor, felicidad y mil cosas que uno desea en la vida, pero eso sólo si luchamos con todo nuestro arsenal de vida.

Charlie y Renée se casaron jóvenes y enamorados, tenían apenas 19 años cuando decidieron unirse en matrimonio. Él llevaba un año en el ejército, pero tenían un matrimonio muy feliz. Y un año después, una Renée de 20 años se embarazó. Ambos estaban que no cabían en sí de tanta felicidad.

También, Charlie sentía mucha felicidad porque lo ascendieron rápido de cargo, algo que era muy raro con el corto tiempo de servicio que tenía; pero el apoyo de su padre, ex militar, y su gran inteligencia, perseverancia y la manera en la que planeaba estrategias sencillas y realmente eficaces lo llevaron a ello. Él era el orgullo de su padre.

Renée estaba feliz en su embarazo, que iba viento en popa. Pero nadie se esperaba las tragedias que se avecinaban en la familia.

Un día, estando Renée sola, se levantó sintiendo un agudo dolor en el vientre, al levantar su inmaculado edredón beige se llevó la sorpresa de tener la cama manchada de abundante sangre y las piernas no le respondían completamente. Como pudo y pensando sólo en su bebé, se arrastró hasta alcanzar el teléfono y marcó el 911. Después perdió el conocimiento.

Después de eso, Renée sólo podía distinguir pequeñas cosas como los paramédicos, el techo de la ambulancia y escuchar a alguien decir que los perdían, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar por su hijo.

El 13 de junio a Renée le diagnosticaron malformación del útero, lo que hacía que procrear le fuera muy difícil, ya que su útero no tenía el tamaño adecuado para alojar a un bebé. Charles Gerard Swan, un bebé de apenas cinco meses intentó nacer, pero aún no estaba listo para ese mundo y, en medio del parto, su pequeño corazoncito dejó de latir.

Después de ese día las cosas no fueron mejores para Renée, le diagnosticaron en ese momento la sórdida depresión post-parto. Ella decayó y jamás volvió a ser la misma. Para poderla salvar tuvieron que raspar al bebé de las paredes uterinas, lo que provoco una hemorragia, que retuvieron a tiempo pero Renée quedó imposibilitada de tener hijos de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó. Charlie pidió un permiso de tres meses en los cuales hizo que su esposa resurgiera de las cenizas como un ave fénix. Renée volvía a vivir en pasos de bebé, todo le era difícil, incluso mermó su vida romántica, pero Charlie jamás la dejó. El amor tan profundo que se profesaban era de esos que sólo se viven una vez cada eternidad.

El tiempo pasó y el gran poder superior les mando otro regalo del cielo. Ya que Renée no podía concebir pero sí procrear, decidieron, después de mucho hablarlo, rentar un vientre para tener bebés.

Después de muchos trámites, el matrimonio escogió a Charlotte como su madre de alquiler. Y luego de pasar por el nerviosismo y miedo propios del tratamiento, ella les informó que estaba embarazada.

Miedo, angustia, temor y desesperación, pero sobre todo alegría fue lo que vivió el matrimonio Swan esos primeros tres meses en los que el peligro era muy alto para cualquier embarazo normal, como les fue prometido.

Por más extraño que pareciera, un 13 de septiembre Charlotte dio a luz a la bebé de nombre Isabella Marie Swan. Peso dos kilogramos y medio y midió 37 centímetros. Al sólo verla con sus escarpines rosados, a ese pequeño bulto que apenas era del tamaño de su ante brazo, ambos padres lloraron de alegría.

.

.

Isabella Swan nunca había afrontado caer. Desde pequeña siempre había sido una ganadora.

Cuando el soldado Charles Swan murió en combate nadie le dijo a la pequeña Isabella que su héroe jamás regresaría. Ella tenía apenas seis años de edad cuando Charlie, como le decía su pequeña ratoncita, desapareció en la guerra de Irak en una misión especial. Semanas después apareció su cadáver en un video mandado por terroristas a modo de advertencia para que el gobierno de Bush sacara a los soldados de Irak. Pero a la pequeña ratoncita nadie le dijo que su padre había aparecido y ella creció con la idea de que un día él tocaría la puerta de su casa, le daría un gran abrazo y su vida sería más feliz.

Con el tiempo Renée dejó de ser aquella mujer que usaba hermosos vestidos de flores. Pasó de faldas a las rodillas elegantes, a ser una mujer de jeans de hombres y camisetas simples; dejó de usar maquillaje y las miles de cremas que mantenían su piel joven y firme, para quedarse como una mujer burda y sin una pisca de aquella joven de la que se había enamorado Charlie.

.

.

Cuando Bella cumplió ocho años ya no vivía con Renne, su abuela Marie y su abuelo Billy la cuidaban y velaban su sueño. Fue su abuelo quien le explicó que ella no vivía con su mamita porque estaba muy triste por su papi.

Así, Billy la llevó a su primer partido de béisbol, los Mariners contra los Cardinals, fue ahí donde vio la cara de _abue_ Billy y pidió jugar.

Él la inscribió en el mejor equipo que había en California, pero el entrenador Phil se negó a tenerla porque no podía manejar niñas. Así que un poco de _patrocinio_ del abuelo Billy y sus contactos dejaron que Isabella entrara. Renée iba pocas veces a verla jugar y, cuando lo hacía, no se quedaba al final o sólo llegaba a ver la última entrada y se iba justo al acabar, sin ni siquiera ver a Isabella o que ella la viera.

Un día, en uno de los juegos de eliminatoria, estaban a una carrera de salir del tablero y perder algunos patrocinios. Phil decidió jugársela y meter al bate a Isabella, él sabía que era buena. La mandó a tercer bate, aunque creyera en esa niña no la iba a dejar en su mejor posición de bateo. Lo que le sorprendió y enojó a la vez, fue como Isabella ignoró sus señas de tácticas e hizo lo que quiso; pero aun así bateó e hizo que quedaran dos carreras arriba del otro equipo, al marcar el mejor home run que había visto en niños de ocho años. Su abuelo estaba que no cabía de orgullo.

Casualmente, ese día Renée se quedó hasta el final del juego y fue ahí donde quedó prendada del gran Phil Dywer y su encantadora manera de hablar, su sonrisa con los hoyuelos marcados y él se aseguró de no dejar que nadie tocara su mina de oro llamada Isabella Swan.

Con ese objetivo, Phil se aseguro de enamorar a Renée Swan, tiempo después Dywer. Jamás se casaron, él nunca lo pidió y Renée nunca quiso por respeto a su hija. Se fueron a vivir juntos y con Phil, bajo la reticencia de Billy y Marie, se llevaron a Isabella a vivir con ellos. A los abuelos no les gustaba nada el entrenador y, aunque ellos eran muy liberales, jamás aprobaron que no se casaran y vivieran juntos en el pecado.

Cuando se mudaron a donde vivían actualmente, Isabella pensó que tendría la familia de ensueño que siempre quiso desde que no volvió Charlie, pero eso no pasó.

Marie y Billy se distanciaron de su nuera, Renée, a la que amaban como a una hija, al grado de sólo hablarle para cosas circunstanciales que tuvieran que ver con la pequeña Isabella. Ellos odiaban que el oportunista de Phil viviera a costillas de la manutención que la mujer recibía de Charlie, al ser viuda de batalla.

Y también la vida de Isabella se volvió solitaria. Antes pasaba el día en la escuela y después en alguna actividad con sus abuelos o entrenaba béisbol con Billy. Pero, al dejarlos e irse con su mamá y Phil, se quedó sola mucho tiempo; Phil se dedicaba a hacer relaciones con los contactos que Renée tenía mediante Billy, ya que según él lo que más le importaba era el futuro de Isabella.

Pasaron los años y la vieja Marie enfermó gravemente y no había salvación, ella decidió no luchar contra lo inevitable, decía que si iba a morir iba a ser en su casa, en la comodidad de su cama y con cada poro de su piel intacto. Y así fue, después de una larga batalla que jamás fue iniciada, un once de octubre, a sus 74 años, Marie dejó el mundo de los mortales.

Después de la muerte de Marie, el abuelo de Isabella se sumió en una profunda depresión, en la que había días en lo que ni siquiera deseaba hablar, sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo. A veces decía que cuando veía el cielo su amada Marie se asomaba desde su nube y lo saludaba.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que recibí la ropa nueva por correspondencia, pero aún no estaba segura de si era el momento de utilizarla, tenía miedo de salir y escuchar risas por mi cuerpo. Pero incluso así, sabía que tenía que tener el valor para usar la ropa nueva tan bonita.

Decidí que haría una prueba, me pondría la ropa e iría al centro comercial a dar una vuelta sola y ver qué sucedía. Me puse un vestido corto de estrellas de colores, combinado con un bolso de lado color naranja, unos tacones casuales color marón y unas gafas de sol redondas en color negro. Me miré en el espejo de mi habitación por todos los ángulos posibles, intentando encontrar algo mal en mi atuendo, pero no vi nada; así que decidí salir así.

Renée y Phil no estaban, así que tomé el auto de mamá para ir al centro comercial, ya que si alguien veía a _La_ _Máquina_ sabrían que era yo, además de que con ese vestido se me hacía imposible subirme a ella.

**HELOUUUUUU NIÑAS 3 BUENO PARA EMPEZAR QUIERO PEDIR LA MAS SINCERAS DE MIS DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO MI PRIMA SE CASO Y NO ME RENDIA EL DIA 3 EN FIN... LES TRAJE UN NUEVO CAPITULO CON AMOR Y CARIÑO 3 qUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAP NUEVO A MIS NENAS DEL WHATS3 DE TODOS LOS GRUPOS QUE ME SACAN SONRISAS TODOS LOS DIAS Y QUE POR SU CULPA ME QUITAN EL TELEFONO EN CLASE3 **

**BESOOOOS :***

**Lucy3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Confesar es reinventar**

.

Intento arreglar las piezas rotas,  
intento luchar contra las lágrimas.  
Me dicen que es sólo un estado de ánimo,  
que le pasa a todo el mundo.

Freddy Mercury

.

Llegué al centro comercial y no podía creer que iba a hacer eso al fin. Entré por el estacionamiento lujoso que pertenecía al hotel de la plaza. Normalmente era demasiado avara y nunca me metía ahí para no pagar de más por el estacionamiento, pero era el más cercano a la tienda que deseaba ir y a los comederos.

Amaba ir al centro comercial, pero normalmente iba a la zona de comida, las tiendas de Nike y Adidas o a los videojuegos con Jasper. Ese día iba a ser diferente, iba a entrar a esas tiendas que nunca entraba por el qué dirán si me veían ahí o por miedo a hacer el ridículo. Entré a una tienda que ya había visto mucho de ella online y me había enamorado de su ropa y era Forever21*. Amaba que mi abuelo me diera una mesada para que no viviera de las miserias que me daban Phil y Renée, porque con eso no llegaría ni al tercer día.

Al entrar a la tienda pude ver que estaba llena de muchas chicas de mi edad y otras un poco mayores, pero todas estaban vestidas de lo mejor. Empecé a curiosear por los montones de ropa que se hallaban por la tienda, hasta que vi un vestido hermoso, sencillo, tipo camiseta de color gris con unas franjas en la manga y en el cuello color blanco con negro; estaba bonito y costaba justo 24 dólares. Lo tomé para probarlo, pero la única talla que quedaba era _small_ aunque yo normalmente era talla _médium_; pero lo agarré para ver qué tal me quedaba y continué viendo la ropa que había. Encontré también unas cuantas faldas y unas blusas básicas de tipo _top crop_.

Al entrar al probador, dentro de lo que llevaba también agarré algunos vestidos que no pensaba comprar pero quería ver qué tal me quedaban. Mucho de lo que me probé me agradó, incluso un vestido que pensé que en realidad era un juego, pero me había encantado; era _strapless_ color plateado de corte corazón y realmente hermoso.

Al salir decidí llevarme varias cosas como el _top crop_ gris de "_Please Dontus_" que me pareció muy chistoso, uno de dibujitos de sushi que igual era lindísimo, uno blanco con gris y el vestido plateado. Lo que no contaba era que al estar pagando en la caja me sorprendería la más odiosa voz del planeta.

—¡Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí! Si no es más que el niño que quiere convertirse en señorita. —Rosalie sólo destilaba veneno en cada palabra que decía.

—¿Qué pasa, Rosie, no aceptas competencia o es que temes que te vuelva a ganar? —le respondí arqueándole un ceja con la mejor mirada de perra que pude hacer.

—Claro que no, simplemente me da asco ver a una rata como tú queriendo parecer una persona real —dijo ella dándome su mejor sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

—Señorita Hale, lo sentimos pero hubo un error y su vestido no quedó apartado y se acaban de llevar el último. —La dependienta se había acercado en algún momento con miedo de decirle a Rosalie lo de su vestido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién se lo llevó? Era el vestido que iba a llevar a mi próximo evento. —Rosalie estaba furiosa y la dependienta volteó a verme con una mirada de miedo y regresó la vista a la zorra mayor—. ¡Tú! Dime cuánto quieres por el vestido, rata de laboratorio, y te lo daré sin escatimar.

—¡Oh!, Rosalie que lástima pero ya me lo probé y se me ve espectacular, así que no pienso cederlo y menos a una piruja como tú.

La ignoré y decidí salir de la tienda con mi bolsa de Forever21 e irme a casa, ya había cumplido con mi cometido y el lunes en la escuela todos sabrían que habría una nueva perra y era para temerse.

Al subir al carro conecté mi iPhone, puse a Miley Cyrus a todo volumen y canté a todo pulmón mientras manejaba. La discusión con Rosalie me había hecho reflexionar y era hora de mandar a todo por donde Dios no pasó, quería ser libre y era hora de hacer lo que quería y no lo que debía. Quería salir de fiesta cuando lo decidiera no levantarme a las cuatro y media de la mañana a diario a correr un circuito que Phil creó para que estuviera en forma siempre. Realmente estaba cansada de tener un absurdo entrenamiento y dejar de hacer cosas que quería porque a Renée no le parecían correctas de una atleta.

Llegué a casa y Phil y Renée ya estaban ahí, ellos me esperaban en la sala cuando crucé la puerta.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué tomaste mi auto sin permiso si tienes tu auto? —Renée ya estaba empezando con su egoísmo, pero a diferencia de otras veces no iba a dejarme.

—¿Auto? ¿Le llamas auto a ese pedazo de carcacha que está afuera? Tengo mucha suerte de que eso arranque y no me quede varada en algún lugar —dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que daban rumbo a mi habitación.

—¿A dónde crees que vas y qué traes en esa bolsa? ¿De dónde conseguiste dinero para comprar ropa? Fuiste a una de esas tiendas pretenciosas, ¿verdad? —Ya me había hecho esperanzas cuando Phil no había abierto la boca desde que entré a su casa.

—Lo hice, pero a ustedes no les importa lo que haga con mi dinero.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. No volví a bajar hasta que todos se fueron a dormir. Tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de comer algo pesado, así que sólo me comí una barra de cereal, me lavé los dientes y me fui a dormir.

El domingo me desperté cerca de medio día y Phil y Renée no estaban, no había post-it en el refrigerador y en mi celular no había ningún whatsapp sin leer de ellos. Decidí sólo desayunar un sándwich y pasar el día haciendo mis deberes que tenía pendiente. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más.

Estaba acabando mis deberes cuando sonó el timbre de la casa y bajé a abrir la puerta, para encontrarme a Emmett.

—¡Hey, Emm! Pasa

Él pasó y pude notar que estaba nervioso conmigo, aunque no entendía la razón.

—¿Ya comiste, Emm? —No dijo nada sólo negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, iremos por comida china, sólo deja me cambio.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué de mi armario una falda de barras negras y blancas con una blusa de algodón blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, junto con mis _flats_ del mismo color. Tomé mi maquillaje e hice algo muy natural en mi rostro y sólo cepillé mi cabello suavemente para dejar que mis rulos naturales salieran a flote. Rocié mi perfume favorito y bajé a ver a Emm.

—Listo, vamos, ¿traes auto? —Me detuve antes de salir para saber si debía volver a tomar el auto de Renée.

—Sí, traigo el volvo de Edward —explicó antes de salir.

Al llegar al restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa lejos de la ventana, a Emm nunca le gustaban esas mesas y a mí me daba igual dónde nos sentáramos. Vimos los menús y ordenamos nuestra comida y bebidas de siempre, mientras que yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué tenía a Emmett así de raro.

—Ya basta, Emm, dime qué es lo que tienes —no pude evitar soltar con poco tacto y él sólo me miraba sin saber qué responder, dejó su tenedor y soltó un suspiro lastimoso.

—Isabella, a ti no te puedo mentir, pero en fin no sé qué más hacer… —Su cara era de total confusión—. Me gusta alguien más y Rosalie lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido y eso me golpeó de lleno.

—Emm ¿y cuál es el problema que te guste alguien más? —Si ese era el problema no veía el inconveniente, esa noticia significaba deshacerme de Rosalie en el almuerzo para siempre—. ¿O fue lo que te dijo Rosalie que te puso así?

—Bella, no puedo decirlo, una vez casi lo hecho a perder y no pienso volver a hacerlo. —No entendía cuál era el problema de Emmett, sólo debía decir lo que sentía a esa persona y listo.

—Emm, cualquier chica que te guste debería estar orgullosa de que sientas algo hacia ella. —Le tomé la mano mientras lo veía a los ojos dándole mis mejores palabras de aliento.

—Isabella, no prometo nada, pero quiero pensar todo antes de hacer algo. —Agarró su tenedor y continuamos comiendo más relajados—. Mejor dime, ¿por qué el cambio?

Solté un gran suspiro y no sabía qué contestar a eso, pero debía intentarlo. Con Emm no tenía secretos.

—Bueno, Emm, ya estaba cansada de mi vieja yo y de ser motivo de burlas, decidí hacer algunos cambios y ya verán todos que soy mejor. —Su cara denotaba que no estaba feliz con mi decisión, pero debía afrontar que la decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con la foto del bikini? —Joder él sabía que eso me había afectado más de la cuenta—. No me mientas, Isabella, sabes que yo sé cuándo me ocultas algo.

—No, Emm, sólo estaba cansada de que nadie me tome en serio como una chica; además me agrada sentirme femenina y todas esas cosas. —Terminamos de cenar y pedimos la cuenta, Emm como siempre pagó y me llevó a casa.

Emm me acompañó hasta la puerta esa vez y antes de abrir me jaló del brazo y me sostuvo cerca de él, con nuestros rostros demasiado cerca y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—La chica que me trae confundido eres tú, Isabella, y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza nunca por más que lo intento.

Y lo que hizo fue lo que menos me esperaba, Emm me besó en la puerta de mi casa y no fue cualquier beso, fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida y no sólo un tonto beso de niños como antes había pasado.

—Emm, no esperaba esto de verdad. —Claro que no sabía que iba a pasar, él era mi mejor amigo—. Yo creo que debes tomar las cosas con calma, sólo estás confundido y debes pensar todo bien.

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Isabella? Esto que siento me mata cada vez más, no lo quise decir antes porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero ese beso que nos dimos cuando teníamos 13 años me movió algo adentro y me quedé callado. —No podía ni voltear a verlo me dolía esta situación y mucho—. Rosie me convenció de que era pasajero, que nosotros debíamos estar juntos, pero no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza y ver cómo te trataba Tyler en la barbacoa de los Brandon me cegó completamente, quería asesinarlo.

—Yo no te puedo ofrecer nada, Emm, soy inexperta en estos temas y no quiero que ambos salgamos dañados.

Emm era algo bueno que me podía pasar, pero no quería arruinarlo con mi mejor amigo.

—Entonces lucharé por ti hasta que te canses y me digas que sí, Isabella, y óyelo bien nada hará que me dé por vencido. —Me jaló y me besó de nuevo con toda la pasión que él podía tener en su sistema—. Isabella, eres lo que yo quiero y no dejaré de pensar en ti.

Me dio otro beso corto, se dio la vuelta y se fue en el carro plateado.

Entré a casa, ni siquiera revisé que estuvieran Phil y Renée, sólo subí a mi cuarto, me bañé, cambié y me metí en la cama a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos con mi mejor amigo. No sabía qué actitud tomar, yo no quería una relación, no estaba preparada y mucho menos con mi mejor amigo, porque si lo arruinaba iba a perder demasiado.

Con todas esas confusiones en mi cabeza me dormí, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor.

* * *

Yo se que tarde en subir este capitulo y en mi defensa de verdad quiero decir que mi PC murio y sigue muerto hasta nuevo aviso por que tiene un virus y el tecnico no la ah terminado de arreglar. Eh estado escribiendo enmi telefono y tablet y la verdad no es lo mismo me gusta escribir en papel y lapiz y despues transcribirlo pero mi mama piensa que tener un trabajo es divertido y me gusta pero no es lo mio y eso absorve mucho tiempo (aunque mi jefa sea super linda). En fin... quiero responder a todos los RR que me han mandado pero son bastantitos y espero que les guste por que me esforze y les agradesco mucho todo su amor con mi primera historia en especial a mis amigas nenas TK son mis amores y todas mis amigas del fandom .

SADLY DECCEPCION: nena la verdad no eh dejado el fic botado se que tengo demasiado tiempo sin subir nada, se atraveso la boda de mi prima, navidad año nuevo y dia de reyes y comienzo de semestre y el trabajo no se puede con todo pero ya lo estoy retomando la verdad y es algo que de verdad me gusta y lo sigo haciendo te invito que dejes quien eres o me agreges en fb ahi les cuento todo. un beso XO ANGIE CULLEN MELLARK: eres un amor gracias besos xox CANIQUI: Yo igual lo espero pero lo intentare TATA XOXO: mas o menos ya veran lo que sigue en el inicio de la vida de Bella y su historia con su madre y todo lo demas que viene encima espero sus panties de niñas grandes y sus kleenex. Besos XOX LU REYNARD: Eres un amor la verdad de este deporte se muy poco casi nada mi prima me esta enseñando a jugarlo y a apreciarlo pero por cuestiones de vida casi nunca la veo pero aprecio la aclaracion y lo arreglare mas adelante con una aclaracion eres un amor y muchas gracias por la observacion besos XOX MALEJA TWIHARD: Si y aun falta partes de su historia pasada muy reveladoras que veran en los proximos capitulos besos y gracias por leer XOX MARIEISAHALE: Gracias me encanta que te guste y espera por lo que viene besos XOX CASRUBIO holisss bebe te apellidas igual que mi mami asi que eres un amorcito y la historia sera edxbella por mucho que ame babear por jaspy amo como se ve con la enana y ntp me viene rondando un os con el pero no decido que pareja ponerle pero gracias a ti considerare que sea jasxbella besos XOX DIANA FER yo se que no debio alejarla pero pronto sabras lo que sufrio Alie y la razon por lo quelo hizo besos XOX

NIÑAS LAS INVITO A PASARSE POR EL GRUPO QUE CREO MI AMOR VERO ES MI CORAZONCITO AUNQUE ME ROBE A MI AMOR NATE ARCHIBALD! LOS LINK ESTAN EN MI PERFIL Y PREGUNTEN EN ASK DE VERDAD ME ENCANTA ESTAR AHI BESOS

XOX

LUCY


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

El home run de Isabella

Rated: M

EdxBella

ElenaGlam

**Voy a vivir como si el mañana no existiera****.  
****Voy a volar como un pájaro por la noche, y sentir mis lágrimas mientras se secan**

−**Chandelier Sia**

Hay decisiones en la vida que una persona tiene que tomar y que, ciertamente, no son nada fáciles. Aunque todas estas traigan un sinfín de consecuencias lo que nos define es la manera en la que las afrontamos y aceptamos. Yo tomé la decisión de reinventarme y vivir como yo quería sin miramientos.

Estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir a la escuela, como todos los días, en el auto de Edward con Jazz y Emm. Pero estaba jodidamente nerviosa por ir con Emm, ya que lo había evitado desde el sábado que se fue. No estaba preparada para tener esa conversación con él acerca de nosotros y, menos, tener un momento incómodo frente a los chicos.

Me había vestido lo mejor que pude para mi gran revelación en la escuela. Debía entrar gloriosa como Lindsay Lohan en la película _Chicas Pesadas_. Amaba esa escena, aunque omitiendo cuando cae en el basurero. Quería entrar y que todos supieran de mí, esa era mi meta, transformarme como Cady lo hizo y todos la admiraron por ello.

Utilicé un croptop blanco sencillo, con mi falda color vino, un denim de mezclilla ligero y mis botines de color marrón, a juego con mi bolso. Arreglé mi cabello en unas suaves ondas y me puse un colgante de cruz grande y mi maquillaje natural. No quise desayunar para no tener que soportar a mi madre.

Tomé mi maleta deportiva, que ya tenía preparada, y salí a mi encuentro con los chicos que era mi primera prueba.

Edward ya me esperaba como todos los días, recargado en su auto con la cajuela abierta para que pusiera mis cosas en ella. Su vista estaba en su iPhone, pero me quedé viéndolo hasta que alzó la vista y se quedó completamente sin habla al verme.

—Joder, Isabella, ¿qué has hecho? —Yo no respondí, sólo caminé hasta la cajuela y sonreí como había practicado mis gestos en el espejo después de arreglarme el cabello.

Emm no parecía sorprendido, pero él ya me había visto el sábado; aunque su cara denotaba enfado y supe claramente que era conmigo, por evitarlo el resto del fin de semana.

Estaba metiendo todo en la cajuela cuando Edward se me acercó.

—Vaya, vaya, Swan, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Para qué te vistes así? ¿Acaso perdiste una apuesta y te tuviste que vestir así o un perro se comió tu ropa?

Debía esperar sus bromas pesadas a mi vestimenta, pero lo único que hice fue ignorarlo y subirme al carro en lo que él cerraba la cajuela.

—Ya dime, Isabella, ¿qué pasó para que estés así? Aún estás como rara desde el viernes.

Solté un bufido y decidí ignorarlo hasta que llegáramos a la escuela donde lo esperaban sus fans. Lo que ellas no se esperaban era que al bajarse Edward y dar la vuelta al carro para abrirme como siempre, bajaría deslumbrante con mi nuevo estilo. Sólo las vi de reojo y podría jurar que tenían la quijada desencajada.

Emm me abrió la puerta de la entrada mientras Jasper me ayudaba a cargar mi maleta del gimnasio, que bajó del carro amablemente. Mientras caminaba a mi casillero y me quitaba los lentes, podía ver como muchos, si no es que todos, se me quedaban viendo por mi nuevo estilo y mi seguridad. Abrí mi casillero y metí la maleta que usaría para entrenar, mientras metía mi libro de Cálculo que era mi primera clase y mi favorita.

—Chica Taz... ¿o debería decirte Bella? ¿A qué viene este nuevo look en ti? —Ya había olvidado que Jasper me esperaba para ir juntos a Cálculo donde éramos compañeros—. Vamos, Isabella, me impaciento... Somos amigos y no debes ocultarme este tipo de cosas.

—Jasper, estaba cansada de mi vieja yo, si temen que deje al equipo por temor de romperme una uña... eso jamás pasará. —Suspiré cansada, era una muy remota posibilidad ya que el béisbol era mi única manera de ir a la universidad sin Phil y Renée.

—No, Demonio de Tasmania, simplemente me preocupa que quieras ser alguien que no eres en realidad para demostrar algo o demostrarle algo a alguien.

Cabrón, sabía que se refería a Alice y su nueva amistad con la perra de Rosalie y sus secuaces. Sólo bufé por la ridiculez que decía.

—Mejor deja de decir tonterías y vámonos a Cálculo que la perra de la maestra Hale nos pondrá falta de nuevo.

Podría amar la materia, pero la maestra me odiaba justo como su hija.

Al entrar en mi lugar había una chica con un sombrero bohemio y un look muy bueno, aunque muy indie para mi gusto. Ella tenía cabello corto y claramente arreglado con sus ondas enmarcando su cara.

—Niña, ¿eres nueva? —le dije mientras alzaba mi ceja y movía sus cosas—. Bueno, no importa, este es mi lugar y de Jasper y debes quitar tu diminuto trasero de aquí.

−Señorita Swan, le aseguro que la señorita Weber no se moverá de ahí y le presento a su nueva compañera de actividades en mi clase. Joven Whitlock, acompáñeme y traiga sus cosas. —Joder, Jazz no podía dejar la clase, no era su mejor materia por eso nos sentábamos juntos en todas las asignaturas exactas, a él le costaban mucho y yo lo ayudaba todo lo que podía; si era necesario le pasaba la copia de todo, era crucial para el equipo y debía mantener sus notas adecuadas. Maldita perra de Hale.

—Espero que estés feliz, niñita, ahora no sé qué pasará con el mejor pitcher de la escuela. —Ella sólo movió su cabellera corta y se quitó los audífonos para mirarme con cara de duda, lo que me enojó aún más.

—Disculpa, ¿qué decías? Lo siento, soy nueva pero Lili... digo Hale me dijo que este era mi lugar ahora.

Sólo bufé porque no entendía lo que esa niña se creía para entrar como si nada y quitarle su lugar a Jasper.

−Mira, niña, muévete que este es mi lugar.

Estaba en verdad enfada y preocupada por mi amigo. No sabía qué haría sola en esa clase, nunca estaba en alguna clase sin ninguno de los chicos para romear juntos y la verdad eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se cambió a la banca que anteriormente ocupaba Jasper mientras yo me sentaba en mi habitual lugar, esperando al que sería mi tortura: tener clases sola. No sabía cómo solucionar eso y me enfadaba mucho desconocer lo que haría.

—Isabella, ¿no? Esa falda es de Romwe, ¿cierto? —Sólo asentí con la cabeza, no sabía qué era lo que quería y tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar—. Es hermosa, la vi y la amé, pero está agotada y es una lástima porque sólo conseguí en color negro y en vino me encantó.

Volteé perpleja acerca de que ella conociera Romwe.

—La compré hace un par de semanas, no sabía si escoger la negra, esta o una falda de flores que estaba arribando en la mercancía. Por cierto... sí soy Isabella, un placer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—El mío es Angela Weber, pero dime Angie. —Su sonrisa me inspiró confianza, pero de verdad no quería involucrarme demasiado y que terminara como Alice—. Me acabo de mudar desde Arizona, papá es doctor, lo transfirieron a una clínica aquí y nos tuvimos que venir todos.

—¿Arizona? Su clima es parecido al de aquí, ¿no? —Estaba incrédula, ella no tenía la pinta de ser de un lugar como ese.

—Sí, aunque estuvimos ahí muy poco tiempo porque a papá lo cambiaron aquí, a Sylmar, y debo decir la verdad que me agrada mucho este lugar en California.

Aunque estuvimos hablando un poco más, la madre de Rosalie y maestra de cálculo entró y comenzó a dar su clase. Me costó toda mi concentración poner atención a lo que estábamos viendo sin distraerme pensando dónde estaría Jazz.

—Bueno, jóvenes, su tarea va a ser que la siguiente unidad la van a dar ustedes por temas con su pareja... —Joder, esa perra nos atiborraba de malditas tareas tontas sólo porque pensaba que nadie tenía nada más que hacer que ir a su clase—. Vamos a sortear los temas que van a explicar con sus parejas.

Conforme iba pasando una persona por pareja, ella sacaba papelitos donde les decía qué tema expondrían. Cuando pasó Angela y agarró un papelito vi que el tema era derivadas de función y, al menos, me alegré de que era el último tema que venía en el bloque.

Así fuimos saliendo de la clase, yo salí rápido porque debía buscar a Jasper, debía saber qué había pasado, y él debía estar en el casillero por el cambio de clases. Me apuré a llegar al mío lo más rápido que pude y que me dejaba mi cortísima falda.

No me fijé por donde iba, así que choqué con alguien y caí al piso junto con mis cosas de Cálculo. Cuando alcé la vista había una mano tendida para ayudarme y su dueño era todo un sueño para los ojos de cualquier chica.

Bueno al fin me digno a subir un nuevo capitulo pero como siempre mis excusas son deplorables y aunque es super cortito lo hice con todo mi corazón de algodón de azúcar. Quiero agreder esta vez como siempre a mi mejor amiga por aconsejarme en cada capitulo. A Sharon de FFAD que recomendó mi historia en su grupo. A mi hermosa beta que soporta mis errores ortográficos y demás… (Flor yo en tu lugar ya me habría mandado a golpear a mi) Eres un amor bebe. C: En fin quiero decirles o recordarles que hay un grupo en Fb www. facebook groups /701989299892226 o pueden entrar directamente en el link de mi perfil.

**LauraGarcia **Te lo juro que no lo lastimare al oso yo también lo amo y tengo una amiga que me cortara en cachitos si lo hago besos. **Ale74** No pienso dejar la historia primero y que bueno que te agrade Si Phil resulta ser asi ya verán por que es asi todos tienen un motivo en esta historia en fin… Esperoque me sigas leyendo y te mando besos C: **Vero Grey De Cullen **Dejate de cosas el es mio y reclamo mi derecho sobre el todavía que te dejo a Ian deja a mi nate. Te amo mi nena. Ya veras lo que hare aunque eres a la que mas le doy adelantos. **Mariesahale **Si ella debe ser fuerte que bueno que te gusto un beso bebe. **Tata XOXO **Emmett tiene algo fuerte por Bella y ya verán de que trata. Un beso igualmente eres un amor C: **Darky1995 **Ni yo cuando lo escribi casi me moria de la angustia por el beso! Un abrazo y un beso enorme C: **Yoliki **Que bueno que lo encuentras interesante un beso. **Liz Sanchez **Te contesto por aquí ya que no tienes cuenta de ff. No estructure nada de la historia de Rose y Emm por que quiero que ustedes la conozcan conforme van sucediendo las cosas y comprendan varias mas. No se me hizo lindo escribir lo que muchas estamos acostumbrados a leer acerca de parejas de EmxRose JasxAlice quería algo original y quiero que capten que el amor no solo que una vez que ya estén juntos ya no hay problemas y una vez separados hay que sufrir para regresar. Quiero que vean que a veces se necesito solo tiempo para sanar nuestras heridas antes de estar con alguien. Un beso y si tienes mas dudas no dudes checar mi fb, Ask o Twitter un beso C: P.d. No me molesta las criticas constructivas en cambio me agradan por que asi yo mejoro en lo que hago.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 6: Eric, ¿demonio o salvador?

.

Son pequeños momentos de la vida los que hacen grandes cambios. La vida nos crea grandes cosas tomadas de pequeñas decisiones. Conocer a alguien puede suceder en cualquier momento, siempre hay que estar lista porque no sabes cuando esa persona cambiará tu ser para siempre.

El día que conocí a Eric cambió mi vida para siempre, pero yo no lo entendería hasta mucho después. Su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos cautivadores me deslumbraron desde ese momento que tropezamos en el pasillo, su mandíbula cuadrada, sus ojos coquetos con sus largas y espesas pestañas, su cabello medianamente largo con su incipiente barba de varios días. Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, pero sabía que quería tenerlo ahí para siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras me ayudaba a pararme, mientras yo no sabía dónde había quedado mi voz para poder contestarle, pero esos hermosos ojos color miel me habían deslumbrado completamente, que debía hacer lo posible para saber más de él.

—Hola, claro, sólo fue un accidente —respondí mientras soltaba su mano. Era inmensamente guapo. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¡Eric! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Se supone que no ibas a venir si no hasta la salida —gritó Angela mientras nos alcanzaba en la mitad del pasillo, pero me sorprendió que ellos se conocieran, aunque un hombre así debía estar ocupado con las chicas.

—No, enana, papá me dijo que viniera ahora porque después de venir por ti iré al campus a terminar de llevar papeles y ver lo de mis clases.

¿Campus? Joder, era universitario, con toda la razón del mundo era tan jodidamente caliente.

—Bueno, ya veo que conoces a mi compañera de cálculo, Isabella. —Amaría a Angie por el resto de mi vida por eso—. Isa, él es mi hermano mayor, Eric.

Lo volteé a ver y pude ver como sonreía encantadoramente al mismo tiempo que me comía con la mirada e internamente me regocijaba por haber elegido el día perfecto para usar falda.

—Hola, Eric, un placer conocerte —dije utilizando la voz más suave y dulce que pude sin sonar demasiado obvia frente a Angela. Le extendí la mano mientras le sonreía esperando su reacción.

—Un placer, Isabella —fue su saludo y despedida, ya que salió justo por donde vino; pero por la manera como dijo mi nombre pude ver claramente que no le era indiferente y decidí que debía usar eso a mi favor y pondría en práctica las mejores tácticas que tuviera.

—Hey, Isa, ¿qué te pareció mi hermano? —preguntó Angie.

Internamente quería decirle que me derretía por su hermano, pero sólo me encogí de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Angela, iré a buscar a Jazz, nos vemos después.

Seguí a mi objetivo principal mientras planeaba en mi cabeza qué debía hacer con Erick y mis acercamientos. Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que la campana para el segundo periodo sonó y me exaltó. Joder, iba tarde a clase y no había visto a Jasper ni en mi casillero ni en ningún otro lado. Dejé eso en un cajón en mi mente y seguí con el resto del día.

Finalmente llegó el almuerzo con los chicos. Recogí mi bandeja, tomé una porción de pizza del día, una CocaCola de dieta y de postre pastel de fresas. Me fui a sentar con los chicos y vislumbre a Angela, así que le hice señas para que se nos uniera y enseguida se sentó con nosotros.

—Chicos, ella es mi nueva compañera de cálculo, Angela. Angela, ellos son mis amigos y equipo de béisbol. —Ella sólo sonrió, se acercó a cada uno y les dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que yo riera a carcajadas ya que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a eso a menos que fuera de las tipas lagartonas que se intentan trepar en ellos siempre para follar.

—Díganme Angie, Angela es demasiado largo, aunque mi hermano ama demasiado mi nombre porque él lo escogió. —Solté una risita graciosa y ella me dio un codazo juguetón, mientras volteaba y veía atónita mi bandeja de comida—. Isa, ¿en serio te vas a comer toda esa comida tu sola?

Sólo me encogí de hombros y asentí porque en realidad no sabía qué tenía de malo mi elección. Ella sólo suspiró y siguió conversando con todos normalmente, como si llevaran años de conocerse.

—Jaqueline, pensé que te sentarías con chicas de verdad y no con ratas de laboratorio y su sequito de hombres. —Joder ya sabía que toda la mañana sin verla debía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Rosie, tus palabras sobran, y estamos ocupados celebrando que ya no tienes más excusas para estar con nosotros si Emm ya no está más contigo. —Era cruel lo que dije, pero de verdad ella lo merecía.

—Pequeña, como si no supieras la razón por la que terminamos. —Su sonrisa burlona fue lo que me desconcertó, pero no dejé que lo viera.

—Rose, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a creer tus patéticas excusas? —Tuve que hacer la mejor de mis sonrisas burlonas frente a ella para que no notara mi actitud acerca de lo que sucedió con Emmett el sábado.

—En fin, como quieras creerlo. Jaquie, dice mi mamá que te regresaras con nosotras a Bel-Air después de la escuela porque no pueden venir a recogerte. —Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a su territorio de la cafetería con su sequito de zorras dejándome anonada con varias cosas. ¿Jaquie?

—Angela, ¿de dónde salió el Jaquie? —Ella sólo suspiró resignada y bajó la cabeza diciendo.

—Mi segundo nombre es Jaqueline. Mis padres pensaron que era prudente que llevara el nombre de mi madre ya que soy su única hija, es un poco desagradable la verdad.

—Está bien, pero no tienes nada que ocultar, yo llevo el nombre de mi abuela Marie, ella era realmente linda y estoy orgullosa de llevar su nombre. —Cada vez que recordaba a mi abuela Marie me sentía triste, porque recordaba que mi abuelo sufrió mucho con su perdida y jamás había vuelto a ser el mismo sin ella.

—Sí, lo sé, el nombre no está mal, pero pienso que si le pones un nombre a tu hijo en honor a alguien le pones un estigma y unos zapatos que llenar y es demasiada presión para uno. —Decidí mejor dejar ahí la conversación por un lado y seguir como si nada en la mesa.

El almuerzo fue divertido, y decidimos Angie y yo que al día siguiente se iría conmigo a casa después de clases y tendríamos una tarde de chicas ya que martes y jueves no había practica.

.

.

Al salir de clases debía cambiarme ya que tenía práctica con los chicos, ese momento del día en que descargaba las tenciones y frustraciones del día. Era, aunque relajante, un poco frustrante porque a esa hora del día entrenaban todos los equipos de la escuela. El que más me disgustaba eran las porristas en el que dirigía mi queridísima amiga, Rosalie Hale, alias zorra mayor. Me puse en los vestuarios mi uniforme de entrenar y mis spikes*, mientras sacaba mi casco de bateo y salí a la cancha donde ya me esperaban todos.

.

Salía de la cancha completamente cansada y sólo pensaba en poder llegar a las duchas, cambiarme e irme a casa a hacer las toneladas de tarea que tenía para el día siguiente. Pude ver como Angie estaba fuera de las canchas esperando a Rosalie, ella también me vio, sonrió y me saludó a lo lejos antes de que saliera Rosalie y su madre para que se fueran a su amado Bel-Air. Igualmente, no presté atención pues tenía toneladas de tarea y debía apresurarme para irme con los chicos a casa, y todavía debía hablar con Jasper.

El camino a casa fue bastante divertido, a excepción de Emmett que aún no sabía cómo debía actuar alrededor de él, lo único que quería era no perder a uno de mis mejores amigos por un sentimiento no correspondido. Además, aunque no lo quería reconocer, él y Rosalie eran una pareja muy adorable. Ella no era una zorra completa cuando estaba con Emm, nunca lo había engañado como todos esperaban y tenía esos delicados detalles de niña, como comprarle dulces y detallitos que Emm amaba. Enamorarme de mi amigo sería lo mejor que podría tener, pero realmente no estaba preparada para el nivel de compromiso que él merecía y no quería que una cosa de una noche nos lastimara como amigos. Lamentablemente, él no pensaba lo mismo y quería intentarlo conmigo.

Al llegar a casa todos se bajaron del auto de Edward, ese era nuestro tiempo de calidad como amigos. Todos los días después de la práctica íbamos a casa, cenábamos y hacíamos deberes juntos como grupo de estudio, aunque normalmente era Edward ayudándome con biología y clase de salud, yo ayudando a Jasper con Cálculo y Emm con Matemáticas o él a todos con literatura y así íbamos. Así habíamos crecido desde que me mudé con Phil y Renée y entré a su escuela donde Phil era entrenador, nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos.

—Jasper, dime lo que sucedió hoy en Cálculo. —Estábamos sentados trabajando pero a veces ellos eran como mujeres contándonos chismes del día.

—La perra de Hale descubrió que nos copiábamos todo porque nos puso exámenes diferentes la semana pasada y me hicieron un examen para reajustarme en nivel, mañana me dirán dónde quedare yo.

Esa maldita perra lo hizo por venganza, ella me odiaba porque jamás le ponía atención y sus clases eran tan malditamente sencillas como aburridas.

—Hale es una perra, ¿y por qué nadie me dijo nada de que nos descubrió copiando en un examen? —Joder estaba a punto planear la tercera guerra mundial contra las malditas de las Hale.

—Isabella, relájate, en realidad yo dije que no me habías ayudado, que yo me fijé en tu examen y copié todo sin fijarme lo que venía en él.

Jasper y su habilidad para calmar mis instintos homicidas con ciertas rubias de exuberantes curvas.

—En fin, Jasper, sabes que si necesitas ayuda siempre estaré aquí. —Volteé a ver al otro par de ineptos que tenia de amigos buscando apoyo para Jasper y esperando que entendieran la indirecta.

—Jasper, sabes que al final del día nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre te apoyaremos, aunque seas un tonto con los números pero un genio en historia y lenguas. —Edward siempre sabía cómo levantar el ánimo de Jasper y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Jazz, sabes que pase lo que pase nosotros estamos unidos, siempre será así y nada va a evitar que esto se rompa por cosas que pueden ser mejoradas. —Las palabras de Emmett reconfortaron a Jasper, pero pude sentir que al mismo tiempo eran una indirecta para mí acerca de lo sucedido los días pasados.

.

.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde lo de Jasper, y desde que Emm y yo habíamos acordado hacer las paces y dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre nosotros. Yo no le negaría nada a mi amigo y él debía aclarar sus sentimientos antes de intentar algo conmigo. Mientras tanto, Angie y yo nos habíamos unido cada vez más como amigas, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, incluso la había incluido en nuestro grupo de estudio y ella me esperaba todas las tardes mientras tenía mi práctica de béisbol. Por lo general ella leía un libro o avanzaba su tarea. En fin, ambas nos estábamos convirtiendo en grandes amigas.

Un día en la escuela, Angie me contó que su hermano tendría una gran fiesta en su casa, con chicos universitarios y todo el asunto; así que me invitó y acepté sólo si me podía quedar a dormir en su casa, ya que Beverlly Hills estaba retirado de mi casa.

También pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con Angie por Skype, nos enseñábamos lo que usaríamos al día siguiente mutuamente y en las mañanas como nos maquillábamos y peinábamos y, mientras lo hacíamos, platicábamos de todo y de nada a la vez. Amaba el internet con toda mi alma y adoraba que mi abuelo me hubiera dado de regalo de cumpleaños hacía un año mi computadora, ya que Phil se negaba a comprarme una porque alegaban que eran poco económicas y que yo no debía pasarme horas sentada en frente a la pantalla perdiendo tiempo que debía utilizar entrenando para mi futuro.

Y cuando comencé a ir a su casa no pude evitar ver a Eric y coquetearle sin que Angie lo notara. Él era un total mujeriego, porque respondía a mis coqueteos todo el tiempo y otras veces él era el que iniciaba ese juego que traíamos.

Para la fiesta quería verme realmente sexy, para ver qué podía obtener de Eric. Me quería aprovechar de que él iba a ponerse borracho como todo universitario en una fiesta. Además, Angie y yo habíamos decidido que podíamos beber hasta perder la conciencia esa noche, así que si lograba pasar algo podría alegar mi estado de ebriedad después.

Al llegar a casa de Angie puse mi camioneta hasta el fondo para que no le pasara nada mientras estaba la fiesta. Llegué temprano en la mañana porque pasaríamos el día tomando el sol en su piscina y después nos arreglaríamos juntas. Había traído mi hermoso vestido plateado de Forever21*, ese que le había ganado a Rosalie en la tienda, junto a otras opciones de vestuario para que mi amiga me ayudara a decidir qué ponerme. Toqué la puerta y Natasha, el ama de llaves de la familia, me recibió y me dijo que Ang estaba en el patio trasero esperándome; la seguí para que me llevara con ella mientras le daba mis cosas para que las pusiera en la que sería mi recámara.

Lo que más me agradaba de la casa de Angie era que me sentía de nuevo una niña en la gran casa de los abuelos, donde todo giraba alrededor de mí y sus múltiples empleados se dedicaban a mimarme; todo eso antes de que Phil y mi madre tuvieran esa maravillosa idea de vivir _en_ _familia_. Quité esos recuerdos de mi cabeza ya que no quería ponerme triste y toda emo cuando tenía esperanzas de que esa fuera una gran noche.

—Isa, al fin llegas, pensé que tendría que esperar toda la mañana por ti —me reclamó Angela. Ella y su desesperación eran sin duda el mejor remedio para mis recuerdos dolorosos.

—Cállate, Angie, no todos tenemos un hermoso Audi como regalo de dulces 16 de parte de papi para simplemente hacer mandados —contraataqué mientras nos reíamos.

Empecé a quitarme mi diminuto short de mezclilla y mi blusa de encaje para dejar a la vista mi diminuto bikini de Forever21 color azul y negro. Angie volteó a verme con una mirada escéptica.

—Isa, ¿no crees que ese traje de baño no es adecuado para tu masa corporal? —Volteé a verme en el reflejo sobre las ventanas de cristal de su casa y pude ver como una ligera pancita se asomaba sobre mi bikini.

—Ang, sólo es músculo, sabes que tengo que hacer demasiado ejercicio… —Mi excusa sonaba tan pobre y por primera vez en mi vida comparé mi cuerpo con el de Angela, ella estaba tumbada boca arriba en un camastro lujoso, pero en su cuerpo no se notaba un gramo de musculo, grasa o cualquier cosa que no fuera piel y sus notorios huesos de la cadera y un tanto de sus costillas que hacía que su bikini se viera espectacular.

Yo me sentí mal al ver la ligera panza que tenía en mi abdomen y la vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo me embargaba, incluso me daban ganas de cambiarme y dejar el asunto del bikini por la paz.

—Isa, no lo tomes a pecho, yo te digo las cosas porque te quiero… ¿cómo vas a conseguir algún folleo si no tienes un cuerpo de infarto?

Me encogí de hombros como única respuesta a lo que dijo y me senté en el camastro a tomar el sol.

Después de un rato escuché un carro llegar y varias voces, volteé a ver Angie para verla levantarse del camastro e ir a recibir a su hermano, el cual venía con suficiente dotación de bebidas para una fiesta épica. Ellos estaban hablando, así que decidí quedarme tumbada en el camastro dejando que el sol me diera un poco más. De repente, sentí como una sombra me tapaba y alcé la vista para encontrarme con Eric viéndome de forma poco decente.

—Hola, Isabella, veo que mi hermanita te ha invitado a mi pequeña fiesta —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—Sí, lo hizo, y espero tener un poco de diversión esta noche. —Le lancé la primera indirecta de lo que quería mientras me fijaba de reojo, buscando a su hermana sólo para ver como revisaba los paquetes de diferentes tipos de alcohol que había traído su hermano para la noche.

—Oh, Isabella, espero que puedas divertirte como Dios manda —dijo y me guiñó un ojo, dejándome sola en el camastro mientras Angie regresaba a mi lado.

—Isabella, ya es hora de ir a ponernos bellas si queremos cazar algún espécimen delicioso esta noche. —Mi amiga me guiñó un ojo y jaló mi mano para llevarme directo a su recámara.

Inmediatamente luego de entrar a su cuarto, me metí a bañar sin lavarme el cabello ya que lo tenía demasiado largo y tomaría horas secarlo, además me lo había lavado temprano y estaba brilloso y sedoso. Al salir del baño Angela entró y yo me puse un conjunto de lencería de encaje color rosa con unos toques negro realmente hermoso que me sentaba muy bien. Me estaba mirando en el espejo, viendo mi cuerpo en ropa interior, buscando alguna imperfección, pero no sabía ni siquiera qué buscar.

No escuché a Angela salir del baño, ella estaba envuelta en un albornoz de seda con una toalla sobre sus hombros y se me quedó viendo por el espejo y yo volteé al momento en que se acercaba a mí. Se paró detrás de mí, mientras señalaba un pedazo de mi estómago que salía de mi cadera.

—Esto está demás en tu cuerpo, aunque si no comieras como lo haces no estaría ahí. —Ella subió sus manos entre mis brazos y mi torso, apretando con sus dedos lo que yo consideraba músculos—. Esto también sobra, ves como mis manos no cierran en tus brazos y como aquí… —susurró y señaló entre mis codos y mi torso— aquí debería haber un espacio para que se note la cintura.

Bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas presionando hasta que sintió donde estaban los huesos de mi pelvis.

—En esta parte tus huesos deberían estar marcados lo suficiente para que tus bragas se levanten. —Se agachó un poco y apretó con un poco de fuerza mis muslos—. Tus piernas están demasiado gruesas… —murmuró y metió sus manos entre mis piernas y apretó el interior de mis muslos, a ese punto yo estaba conteniendo todo el aire en mi interior y moría por dentro viendo cada imperfección en mi cuerpo que nunca había notado antes—. Aquí debería haber un espacio entre las piernas en el que se marque el arco de tu sexo. Es por eso que nunca como nada que sea chatarra y que contenga demasiadas calorías ni grasas trans.

Angela se dio la vuelta, se quitó el albornoz y se sentó en su silla para empezar a secarse el pelo con una toalla. Yo me quedé viendo en el espejo y expulsé todo el aire que estuve conteniendo del asombro. De pronto, por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía cómoda con mi cuerpo. Rosalie se la vivía molestándome con mi cuerpo de atleta, pero yo jamás le hice caso hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta cuánta razón tenía.

—Isabella no te lo dije porque tu cuerpo sea horrible, tienes un buen cuerpo, sólo que aún no es perfecto… —Suspiró y yo sentía mis ojos aguados—. Estás cerca de obtenerlo, pero esa es tu decisión, no la mía… Y no llores que si no los chicos lindos no notarán lo linda que estás por los ojos rojos.

Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta dispuesta a empezar a arreglar mi cabello y maquillarme. Aun era nueva en eso pero con los miles de tutoriales que había visto ya me estaba volviendo muy buena.

Había escogido un vestido blanco con aberturas en los costados de Forever21*, era realmente entallado y corto, con un escote de infarto que hacía que se viera el nacimiento de mis pechos. Angela había escogido unos jeans de cuero negro muy monos y una blusa de un estilo tejido en colores negro y gris y, como toque final, unas sandalias de tiras con un tacón muy fino.

Después de unas cuantas horas ya estábamos listas, se oía la música por toda la casa, ya habíamos visto varias personas llegar y la fiesta estaba tomando forma. Decidimos bajar juntas para impactar al doble, caminamos por sus largas escaleras mientras muchos nos miraban como perros tras una perra en celo. Yo sólo sonreía coqueta a todos los que me quedaban viendo.

—Mira que chula dejaste a Isabella, Angie… —Eric llegó a nosotras—. Chicas, hay alcohol, comida y chicos para divertirse. Angela sólo recuerda que nada de acción arriba para ti. —Con eso último prácticamente le dijo a su hermana que no tuviera sexo con nadie y se fue dando una risa escandalosa.

Entramos a la cocina y empezamos con lo que sería la mejor fiesta de todas.

QUIERO PEDIR PERDON POR LA ENORME TARDANZA CHICAS Y A TODAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN AQUI GRACIAS, NO PODRE RESPONDER COMENTARIOS POR QUE PUBLIQUE EN 1 MINUTO Y ME VOY PERO LOS RESPONDERE EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE QUE YA ESTA EN EL HORNO. LAS AMO Y ENTREN AL GRUPO DE FB Y PLATIQUENME DE USTEDES, A MENOS QUE SEAS VERO A TI NI ME BUSQUES HASTA QUE ME DES EL JUGOSO ADELANTO. POR CIERTO LAS AMO A TODAS UN BESO Y PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS.

P.D. NO ACTUALIZABA PARA LAS QUE NO SABIAN POR QUE NO TENIA COMPUTADORA Y AHORITA ME PRESTARON UNA EN MI TRABAJO. LA AMO BESITOS.


End file.
